Tommy Kaub
----Nachdem ich den Herrn in keiner mir bekannten Datenbank gefunden habe und Tantchen Google nur schlappe 579 Treffer für ihn hat, bitte Relevanzcheck --Minérve aka Elendur 02:31, 18. Nov. 2012 (CET) Tommy Kaub (eigentlich Thomas Kaub) ist ein deutscher Sänger, Gitarrist, Komponist und Musikproduzent. Seine Karriere als professioneller Musiker und Multi-Instrumentalist startete Mitte der Achziger in der Mannheimer Musikerschmiede “Alte Feuerwache“. Musikalisch sieht er sich zunächst beeinflusst von Bands und Künstlern wie den Beatles, Bob Marley, Peter Tosh, Stevie Wonder, Van Halen, Police, Led Zeppelin oder Peter Gabriel; später auch von Gruppen wie Skunk Anansie, The Propellerheads oder Garbage. Als Sänger – nach absolviertem Abitur in Musik (kl. Gitarre), Mathematik und Latein wurde er gesanglich von dem bekannten Mannheimer Stimmbildner und Opernsänger Wilhelm Roser ausgebildet – und Gitarrist, aber auch als Bandleader “durchlebte“ Thomas Kaub einige Bands, sein 1994 gegründetes Orchester HITFABRIK zählt bis heute zu den beliebtesten Party- und Galaorchestern Deutschlands; er war Gitarrist für zahlreiche bekannte TV- und Radiostars als auch bei vielen Theateraufführungen; auf über 1500 Konzerten und Auftritten (Stand 2012) musizierte er u.a. für Bundeskanzler Helmut Kohl, Hans Dietrich Genscher und Franz Beckenbauer. Bereits mit 12 Jahren bastelte Kaub auch an eigenen Kompositionen und Texten und widmete sich der Kunst des Aufnehmens und Produzierens; Mitte der Neunziger gründet er mit dem Böhl-Iggelheimer Bassisten Stefan “Bruno“ Brunschlick das BB Tonstudio und die Labels Golden Note, 1st Track und Hard Cut. Hier entstanden zahlreiche Produktionen und Veröffentlichungen in den Genres Rock, Pop, Reggae, HipHop, Schlager und Techno, die über das Major-Label Zyx vertrieben wurden; außerdem Radio- und Werbejingles, Sprach- und Theateraufnahmen. Im Bereich Techno und Pop erreichte man diverse Radiocharts, jedoch blieb der finanzielle Erfolg aus. 2003 kam es zum Bruch, ab dann produzierte Thomas Kaub im eigenen Studio in Frankenthal. Im gleichen Jahr veröffentlichten die beiden Österreichischen Schlagerstars Nina Stern und Kurt Elsasser Kaubs Kompositionen „Nur mir Dir“ und „Deine Nähe“. Künstlerisch wendete sich Kaub nun vom kommerziellen Mainstream zu experimentelleren Rock-, HipHop- und Reggae-Projekten mit anspruchsvollen und kritischen Texten. 2004 gründete er das “Alfred-Musik“ Label zusammen mit dem medienwirksamen und -präsenten Rocksänger Herman (D' German); dessen Album “FETT“ wurde erste und einzige Veröffentlichung des Labels, Herman starb 2006 nach einem gemeinsamen Konzert; das Video zur Singleauskopplung “Dicke“ (orig. Marius Müller Westernhagen) ist nach wie vor Dauerbrenner im nächtlichen MTV. 2007 gründete Kaub die Reggaeband SUPERJAM mit zahlreichen Auftritten in Clubs und auf Festivals (Bangarang, Little Woodstock, Sunrise Reggae & Ska Festival, Schlossgrabenfest…), kurz darauf das Superjam Music Label mit eigenem CD-Vertrieb. Nach 3-jähriger Produktion veröffentlichte er 2012 mit “rEvolution pARTy“ das Album-Debut von SUPERJAM, sein persönlichstes Werk bis dato. Als Musiker und Künstler sieht er sich dem Engagement für Menschenrechte und Frieden („Love, Peace and Freedom“) verpflichtet, wie auch der Förderung von Nachwuchskünstlern. Live-Bands: * 1984-1994 Appeal * 1980-1991 Escorial * 1992-1994 Transatlantic * 1994-heute Hitfabrik * 1995-2007 The RaBoyTen * 2000-2006 Heroes & Divas * 2004-2006 Herman * 2007-heute Superjam Artist-Back-Up: * Dunja Rajter * Tony Christie * Roberto Blanco * Tony Marshall * Ireen Sheer * Brunner & Brunner * Ras Abraham Theater-Begleitung * 2002/2003 “Der Lebkuchenmann“ im Heidelberger Theater * 2005 “Romeo und Julia“ im Pfalzbau/DasHaus Ludwigshafen * 2008/2009 “Mütter“ im Nationaltheater Mannheim Werbe-Jingles für Holiday Park, Fritz das Magazin, Rank Xerox, Radio RPR, Mainzer Kammerspiele … CD-Produktionen: * 1996 Avanty Fratelly - un altro giono, Album CD * 1996 Rick’s Café, Album CD * 1996 Steil am Seil, Album CD * 1996 Wolfgang Barth - Caribean Girl & Deine Nähe, Single CD * 1997 Smoking Subskins feat. Zeltinger - Krank wie die Welt, Album CD * 1997 Grand Malör - Schweben, Single CD * 1998 Hip Rick feat. Karl Frierson - Saxopop Album CD * 1998 Nil Admirari - Different Places, Album CD * 1998 Herman D'German - Born to be wild, Single CD * 1998 Rudolph und die Rentiere, Single CD * 1998 Sinja & Marc - Let’s come together, Single CD * 1999 Plaque, Album CD * 2000 5 a.m. - Streets of Belfast/ Shine on (Bernie Achtelik) Single CD * 2000 Cry-o-genic, Album CD * 2000 X-Vision, Album CD * 2000 Pälzer Buwe, Album CD * 2000 Dawedda, Album CD * 2001 The Titbits - no release * 2001 The Sun - The Sun, Single CD * 2001 Dr.Groove - Partyland, Single CD * 2001 Bundesschranzler aka Felix Kröcher - Ticket to Berlin, Single CD * 2001 Bundesschranzler aka Felix Kröcher - Schranzflash, Single CD * 2002 Dr.Groove - Funkytown, Single CD * 2002 Zorn, Album CD * 2004 Nina Stern - Auftrags-Komposition “Nur mit Dir“ * 2004 Kurt Elsässer - Auftrags-Kompositionen “Nur mit Dir“ und “Deine Nähe“ * 2004 Herman - Fett, Album-CD * 2004 Herman - Dicke, Single CD + Video Clip * 2008 Rap to the roots Sampler 1, var. artists, Album CD * 2009 Rap to the roots Sampler 2, var. artists, Album CD * 2010 Rap to the roots Sampler 3, var. artists, Album CD * 2011 Rap to the roots Sampler 4, var. artists, Album CD * 2012 Superjam - rEvolution pARTy, Album-CD * 2012 Superjam - Schön ist das Leben, Video Clip Kategorie:Sänger Kategorie:Gitarrist Kategorie:Komponist Kategorie:Musikproduzent Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren im 20. Jahrhundert Kategorie:Mann